


The Deserter of Konohagukure

by spiketheespiegel



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:27:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29668656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiketheespiegel/pseuds/spiketheespiegel
Summary: A mysterious and legendary ninja returns to the Leaf Village as Orochimaru's pursuit of power becomes more aggressive.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Fifth Hokage's old student returns to the Hidden Leaf Village.

As I approached the Village Hidden in the Leaves-- it was the first time in many years --I was flooded with memories. Well, not _memories_ , exactly. I was reminded of how the village looked to me as a child; how it seemed so big and that it still felt full of mystery even as I grew older. And now it felt just the same. As a young ninja, I had run through this forest countless times, jumping from treetop to treetop. Now, I slowly walked on the ground. I was in no real hurry.

I had my face mostly hidden by a dark teal silk face mask and a pair of round sunglasses. My clothes were practical and comfortable-- a white form-fitting long-sleeved shirt, dark harem pants, and plain sneakers. It wasn’t exactly flashy but still I was worried I’d stand out. Indeed-- as I approached the busier parts of the village, nobody was dressed like me. But this was a prominent ninja village. Its residents were used to seeing foreigners. I was minding my own business and in turn, they left me alone.

The smell of simmering garlic and onion lured me to the local ramen shop. It wasn’t exactly my intended destination, but still I was in no hurry. I sat at the counter and ordered a vegetarian dish and, since I was the only customer-- it was long after the lunch rush --the chef prepared it quickly. The food was as heavenly as I remembered. After I had finished, a young genin with blonde hair and whisker-like markings sat down at the counter, ordering a pork ramen.

“Finished with your mission, eh Naruto?” the chef asked him.

He nodded. “We did farm work all day! I’m starving.”

The chef nodded. “Nothing like a good meal after a hard day's work.”

“Yeah,” Naruto agreed. “I just wish Kakashi Sensei would treat us every once in a while… I mean, Iruka Sensei does, and he doesn’t even teach us anymore! But I guess he’s too busy. Old Lady Tsunade keeps giving him other missions...”

“Kakashi’s a _sensei_?” I murmured to myself.

“Huh?” the blonde kid peered at me. “You know Kakashi Sensei?”

“Oh,” I said. “I’ve heard of him. Isn’t he the Copy Ninja?”

“Yeah…” Naruto said slowly. “You know, you kinda look like him.”

“I _look_ like him? How?”

“You both wear masks.”

“Heh,” I smirked.

Naruto’s face scrunched up. “What’s funny?”

I shrugged, and placed money on the counter as I stood up. “Thank you for the food! It was delicious,” I told the chef. I left just as Naruto was served his own meal.

I walked toward a massive, round red building that stood near the mountain carving of the first four Hokage. I hesitated at the bottom of the stairs-- would the village ninja stop me and ask what my business was? But as I finally began ascending, no one was there to question me. Eventually I reached the main room and I heard a young woman shouting, apparently exasperated.

“Now is really not the time to go to a bar!” 

“I’ve finished a lot of work today!” another woman grumbled. “I deserve a break!”

“You are the Hokage!” the first woman insisted. “Sometimes, that means you have to sacrifice your afternoon sake every so often.”

“Ah, stop nagging me… Anyway, it seems we have a visitor...”

I stepped into the doorway. The frazzled young woman with short dark hair turned and looked at me with curiosity. She held a distinguished-looking pink pig in her arms, who snorted amicably. The other woman, a beautiful blonde, smirked at me from behind a grand desk, atop of which several books were stacked. 

“Lia,” she said simply.

“Hi, Tsunade,” I grinned. “Or should I say Old Lady Tsunade? That’s what I heard one young shinobi call you while I was eating at the ramen shop...”

“Naruto,” she grumbled. 

“You two know each other?” The aide asked, looking between us. 

I nodded. “I’m Lia.”

“Nice to meet you. I’m Shizune.”

“Shizune,” Tsunade suddenly said. “Will you and Tonton please leave us for a moment? We have business to discuss.”

“Of course, Lady Tsunade,” Shizune nodded at me before leaving the room. I patted the pig gently on the head as she passed me.

“So,” I said once they were gone. “You’re the fifth Hokage.” I bowed my head slightly. “I doubt I could think of anyone more deserving.”

Tsunade rolled her eyes. “Yeah, yeah… Are you gonna buy me a drink, or not?”

I grinned again. “Let’s go.”

It was only a few minutes walk to Tsunade’s regular place, a dimly-lit bar with a friendly wait staff and just enough chatter so that we could talk without fear of people trying to overhear us. Tsunade ordered us a large bottle of sake and we each lifted a cup for a toast.

“To your return to Konohagakure,” she said.

“To the Fifth Hokage,” I answered. She rolled her eyes again, but we clinked glasses and drank deeply.

“So…” She peered at me with her intense honey-brown eyes. She was already pouring us each a second cup of sake. I sipped mine carefully. I knew from experience that I couldn’t keep up with her pace. “Isn’t it funny how you and I ended up returning to the Hidden Leaf Village at almost the same exact time?”

“Our fates are intertwined,” I shrugged.

“Hmm,” she said. “Why are you here?”

I sighed. “I don’t know.”

“Didn’t you once say to me that all you wanted was to see the world?” she sneered. “And what? Was the world too big for you to handle?”

I shook my head. I went against better judgement and downed the second sake. “More like the world was too small...”

“Ha!” Tsunade filled my cup again. “You sound just like a brooding teenager.”

“Ugh, I do, don’t I?” I swirled the sake cup idly. My cheeks were already flushed. _I need to be careful_ , I thought. “Can we change the subject?”

“Sure,” Tsunade shrugged. “Does Kakashi know you’re back?”

I groaned. “Why bring _him_ up?”

Tsunade smirked. “I’ll take that as a ‘no’.”

“I doubt he even remembers me…”

She shook her head. “Just like a brooding teenager,” she repeated.

I tried to shrug it off. “Yeah, I guess I should see if any old friends are around… But seriously. What convinced _you_ to come back to Konogakagure? And to become Hokage, of all things?”

“I thought you said no one was more deserving than I!”

“Well, yeah. But I didn’t think you’d actually _do_ it…”

She sighed. “True, it took a lot of convincing…” Tsunade proceeded to tell me of precisely how: how she was tracked down by not only Jiraiya and Naruto, but also by Orochimaru and Kabuto. It sounded like a fierce battle-- not to mention the frightening detail of Orochimaru apparently conquering death --and by the time she was finished recounting it, I was frowning.

“What?” she said. “Disappointed you weren’t there?”

“I could have helped,” I said. “I could have protected you…”

Tsunade shrugged. “I probably would have drugged you like I did Jiraiya.”

“Tch.” I took a sip of sake. “Probably.”

We finished the bottle and Tsunade ordered another. I laughed. “I’ll have one more glass, but then I’m out...”

“You’ve become a lightweight,” she said, disappointed. 

“You know, I meant what I said.”

“Huh?”

“Tsunade, I’m glad you’re Hokage. I don’t believe in idolatry or politics-- that’s one of the reasons why I wanted to leave the village when I was young --but I do believe in leadership and kindness, and I believe you are an embodiment of both.”

Tsunade’s already pink cheeks reddened. “You really _are_ a lightweight. Since when were you so earnest?” But her voice held no malice.

“Plus,” I added. “It’ll be nice to have a Hokage who can hold her liquor.”

At this, she grinned and we clinked our cups once more. After I finished, I left her with the rest of the booze. “I'm going to take a stroll,” I said. “Enjoy the rest of your evening.”

“Glad we could reunite,” Tsunade said. “Will you disappear again in the morning?”

“No,” I shook my head, beginning to walk away. “I have a feeling I’ll be here for a while…”

“You should go to the hospital,” Tsunade called after me.

“The hospital?” I frowned. “Why?”

“They’re all visiting an injured genin named Lee.”

“Who is?”

“Old friends.”

I decided to do as Tsunade suggested, but wanted to walk off my buzz first. I made my way toward the river. It was a warm night-- almost summer weather. A group of friends were laughing nearby; an embracing couple sat together on a bench. I wandered around before walking toward the old marketplace. I remember it had usually closed early-- especially on weeknights --so I was surprised when I saw several vendors were still set up and eager to engage customers. I purchased freshly cut mango from a fruit stand. 

I passed the flower shop and decided I might as well get something. I didn’t know this Lee kid, but wasn’t it the decent thing to do when visiting someone in the hospital? The young girl working suggested a small bouquet of bright red carnations.

At the hospital, the nurse at the front desk told me in which room I could find Lee. When I arrived, I was the only one there-- save for the young man I presumed was Lee, who was sleeping in a hospital bed. He had impressively thick eyebrows and an aggressive bowl cut. I crept silently toward the windowsill to set up the bouquet. There were already some white flowers in a vase on his bedside table.

“Who are you?”

“Oh,” I said, startled, turning around to face Lee, who groggily stared up at me. “Uh. Just thought I’d place some fresh flowers in your room.”

He looked suspicious, but suddenly winced in pain. “Ahh…”

“What’s wrong?” I asked.

He shook his head. “I get spasms sometimes...”

I frowned and approached him. He was clutching his arm. I reached out my hand. “I know some medical jutsu from what Tsunade taught me. Do you mind?”

“Lady Tsunade--?”

I nodded. “I can’t cure you, but I can ease the pain-- at least for a little bit.”

Lee stared at me, then nodded. “Yes, please go ahead.”

I activated my chakra, and Lee’s arms glowed as I placed my hands on them. “Ah!” he winced in pain again.

“ _Hey!”_

Someone was shouting at me. I whipped my head around and saw the blonde kid from the ramen shop-- Naruto --in the doorway with a couple of his comrades. “Hey!” he said again. “What are you doing to Bushy Brows?!”

“Uh, I’m--”

“You’re that weird lady from the ramen shop!” 

He ran towards me, his two comrades unsure of whether I was an enemy or not. He bared his teeth as he pressed his palms tightly together, his index fingers forming a sharp point. 

“ _Special Technique: One Thousand Years of Death!_ ” he shouted.

“Did Kakashi Sensei teach you that one?” I laughed.

“Huh?” he said, confused, but still full of rage.

“And who do you think taught _him_ ?” I smirked. “Though I’m sure he didn’t teach you the advanced version of that move… For he is not as cruel as I…” I jumped out of the way as he attempted to jab my butt. I spun around and glared at him. “ _Special Technique: An Eternity in Hell!_ ”

“Huh?” Naruto said again. His comrades leapt to his aid, but it was too late to stop my special ninjutsu move...

I kicked him in the balls.

Immediately he keeled over, grasping his groin in anguish. One of his comrades, a pretty girl with pink hair, rushed to his side. 

The other, a brooding boy with dark hair, glared at me. “Who are you?” he demanded.

“Who’s your friend, Naruto?” a bored voice asked. A young man suddenly appeared. He was tall and lithe, and had a shock of silvery hair. His Leaf Village ninja headband covered his left eye; a dark cloth mask covered his nose and mouth.

“She’s not my _friend_ , Kakashi Sensei!” Naruto panted. “This witch was hurting Lee--”

“Hmmph,” I crossed my arms and glared at Kakashi. “I knew you wouldn’t remember me…”

“Naruto,” Lee said weakly. “She was helping me. She was soothing my pain, since Lady Tsunade is still researching to perform the surgery.”

The boy with dark hair was peering at me with suspicious eyes. “Do I know you?”

We were interrupted by a hoard of other visitors-- mostly Lee’s fellow young shinobi, as well as their mentors. I was embraced into a tight hug by Lee’s emotional sensei, Guy. He smiled, though I could tell he was feeling guilty about Lee’s condition.

“Lia!” he shouted enthusiastically. “It’s been too long.”

“It’s great to see you, Guy.”

“You’re as beautiful as ever,” he gushed.

“That makes me uncomfortable,” I said. “Besides, you haven’t even seen my face.”

“I can tell,” he insisted. “Are you still single?”

I sighed, and patted him on the shoulder. “Like I used to say, Guy: we’re too good for each other.”

He laughed. “I never know what you mean by that. But I’ll take it as a compliment.”

I nodded emphatically. “You should.”

“Lia,” I was pulled into another hug.

I grinned. “Kurenai.”

Her red eyes sparkled. “What have you been up to? We should get drinks.”

“Definitely,” I nodded. “But not tonight, unfortunately. I’ve already been with Tsunade.”

She laughed. I realized I could smell the faint scent of tobacco. I turned and saw Asuma smirking back at me.  
  


“Asuma, I thought you were gonna quit smoking?” I asked.

“Tch,” he scoffed. “When did I say that?”

“In any case, this is a _hospital_. I’m pretty sure you can’t smoke in here…”

He shrugged. “It’s not lit, is it?” He punched me playfully on the shoulder. “You’re still an ass, after all this time. But it’s nice to see you.”

“Thanks.” I turned back to Kakashi. “Hey,” I said. His exposed eye looked at me, aloof. “Do you really not remember me?”

He shrugged, as if to say: _Sorry_!

I smirked. “Whatever. Well. I’m Lia.”

He nodded. 

“Don’t mind Kakashi!” Guy said with a big smile. “He’s too cool! Plus, he’s got a terrible memory!” He patted Kakashi on the back, who rolled his eyes. All the young genin were chatting with Lee, but the brooding dark-haired one was looking at me, as if trying to place who I was.

Lee was pleased to see many of his friends, but as time went on it was clear he was in pain again-- and probably in turmoil over his uncertain future. He must have felt like an outsider, compared to all his peers who were still able to continue as ninjas. Eventually, Guy ushered us all out so Lee could get some rest.

“Are you really Lia Korra?” the girl with pink hair asked me as we exited the hospital room.

I looked at her, surprised. “Yeah. Why? Have you heard of me or something?”

“Aren’t you an expert in the four elemental jutsu-- fire, water, air, and earth?”

I nodded.

“Lady Tsunade said she’ll train me in medical jutsu, but only once things settle down-- since she’s only just been inaugurated as Hokage and all…” she said. “So I was wondering-- would _you_ train me?”

I peered at her. “You don’t really know me. And I don’t know _you_ at all. Why should I train you?”

“Because,” she said angrily. “I’m sick of constantly falling behind my comrades. Naruto has Jiraiya, and Sasuke has Kakashi. How else am I supposed to become a chunin? Didn’t someone train _you_?”

I nodded. “Yeah, you’re right…” I shrugged. “Alright. I’ll train you. What's your name?”

“I'm Sakura. But-- really? You'll train me?”

“Sure. I don’t really have anything else to do.”

I was being kind of an ass, I knew, but she smiled and hugged me anyway. “Thank you, sensei!”

_'Sensei'_ , I thought. _Now there’s a first…_

As she and the others talked with one another, I hung back. Eventually I snuck into a stairway and climbed to the roof of the hospital. It was good to be reunited with childhood friends-- and to meet the youthful shinobi --but I was beginning to feel overwhelmed.

I sighed, and for a moment I regretted coming back to the village. But the moment passed. I jumped down from the rooftop and landed quietly on the ground below. I walked to a nearby inn, and booked a room. I laid down on the bed. I fell asleep almost instantly. That was a quality I’d always had: no matter what I did during the day, I had no trouble getting a good night’s sleep.


	2. Sakura's New Sensei

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lia begins training Sakura.

I awoke as the sun rose. I drank a glass of water and went for a run. The village was quiet except for the shopkeepers sweeping their storefronts and the vendors setting up their stands for the morning market. Birds chirped as they flew through the trees and buildings. I never felt as strong or at peaceful as when I went for solitary runs--

“Hey,” a voice panted behind me. “Lia Sensei!” It was Sakura. She caught up to me, jogging by my side.

“What?” I asked, still groggy. 

“Sorry, Lia Sensei,” she said. She was breathing evenly now that she just had to match my speed.  _ At least she’s in shape _ , I thought. That was half the battle. “I was wondering-- when will my training begin?”

“Hmmph,” I said, I was still grumpy from waking up, but didn’t want to be mean. “We’ll start after our morning run. Now-- let’s keep going. In  _ silence _ .”

Sakura nodded. We ran together and we both were quiet except for breath. It wasn’t so bad, having her with me, I realized. After about an hour, I slowed our pace until we stopped. I showed her the stretches I liked to do. As we stretched, I asked her: “So, now what?”

“Huh?” Sakura looked confused. “What do you mean?”

I shrugged. “I’ve never trained someone before. What do you want to learn?”

“What? Um, well… Element jutsu?”

“Alright. Which one?”

“I don’t know… I’ve only seen a couple in action. Sasuke knows Chidori… And Naruto’s been working on Rasengan…”

  
  


“Forms of fire and air,” I nodded. “Then let’s start with something they both don’t know, just to spite them-- how about water? It’s my favorite element, personally.”

“Oh-- uh, sure.”

“Okay, watch me closely…”

I conjured water from a stream and playfully juggled it in my hands. Then I sharply lunged my arm forward and the water transformed into a sort of liquid knife, slicing through a nearby boulder. I guided the water back to me, and turned it into ice as it surrounded my entire body. With a snap of my fingers, the ice broke into pieces and fell to the ground.

“Wow…” Sakura gasped.

I grinned. “Now, it’s your turn.”

We trained all day with little success. But I hadn’t expected anything at all, so Sakura looked at me suspiciously when I praised her for managing to get some water to hover through the air for a few solid seconds.

“But I didn’t do anything,” she pouted.

“This sort of jutsu takes a lot of practice,” I said. “Sasuke and Naruto have had to train for a long time before they learned what Kakashi and Jiraiya taught them. And they haven’t even mastered it yet.”

She nodded, but still she looked disappointed.

“Sakura,” I said. She looked up at me attentively after hearing the sternness of my voice. “What I am teaching you will not be easy and it’ll take a lot of effort. But if you succeed, you will become a great shinobi. You will become a person who can take care of herself and others.”

Sakura nodded, more passionately this time. “Yes, Sensei.”

“We’re almost done for the day,” I said. “There’s just one thing I want to tell you… Since we’re starting with water jutsu, I’ll use that as an example: Water is life. Every living being needs it to survive, and most things in the world are filled with it. Beyond that, water is a great sense of joy. Going for a swim in the summertime, or sitting in a hot spring bath, for instance. However...”

As she watched, I pressed my hand to the ground. Within a circumference of five feet, the grass turned black and lifeless. Sakura gasped as I showed her a small ball of water floating in my hand.

“That lifeforce can be tampered with,” I continued. “And just as activities like swimming in the ocean can bring great joy, there is also potential danger: What creatures lurk beneath the ocean’s surface? What happens when a giant wave threatens to drown you?”

Sakura stared at the water in my hand. “You used the water from inside the plants…”

I nodded. “Where there is life, there is water.”

She nodded, her brow furrowed.

I frowned. “And where there is water, the ninja with full mastery over element jutsu has the ultimate control…” I let go of the water and it splashed to the ground.

A rabbit hopped by just then. It spotted the two of us, and started to run away. Suddenly it stopped. It slowly stepped backward, then hopped onto my unstretched hand. Sakura gasped.

“Sorry, little guy,” I whispered. It regained control of its body, and hopped quickly away from us.

“It’s like shadow jutsu possession,” Sakura observed.

I nodded. “This sort of water jutsu is sometimes called blood possession. But really, it’s the manipulation of the  _ water _ inside a person’s body.”

“A person’s body?” Sakura repeated. “You mean--?”

“You can use this to stop or control an enemy simply by manipulating the water inside their body.”

Sakura stared at the brush into which the rabbit had disappeared.

“You understand this is dangerous,” I said.

Sakura nodded.

“Each of the elements-- water, fire, earth, and air --contains potential for both life and destruction. In time, you will come to see it for yourself. But for today, we’re finished.”

We walked back to the village. “I have a mission in two days, but I’m free tomorrow,” Sakura told me. “Can you train me again?”

I nodded. “Let’s meet up at the same time, starting with a morning run.”

“Thank you, Sensei. See you tomorrow!”

I stopped by the market to pick up groceries. I was starving, and looking forward to cooking some green tofu curry with brown rice. Outside the entrance of the inn, someone spoke to me. “Lia Korra.”

I turned and faced the brooding kid from yesterday’s hospital visit. I raised a brow. “Yes?”

“Otherwise known as  _ Gaia _ ,” he continued. “The elemental jutsu ninja… Otherwise known as the Traitor of Konohagukure...”

I frowned. “It’s actually the  _ Deserter _ of Konohagukure.”

“And that makes it better?”

“No,” I said. “But if you’re gonna call me names, at least be accurate...”

He glared at me.

I sighed. “You’re friends with Sakura, right? What do you want?”

“You knew Itachi Uchiha, didn’t you?”

“What?” But then it dawned on me-- the kid was Itachi’s spitting image. Same dark raven hair, same pale complexion, same angry black eyes. His fists were clenched. “Oh. You’re his brother, aren’t you…? The surviving Uchiha...”

“I’m going to kill him,” he said fiercely. “I’m an avenger.”

“If you say so,” I said. “What does that have to do with me?”

“You were his friend. If you’re his friend, then you can’t be trusted.”

“I see,” I said. “Look-- what was your name?”

“Sasuke.”

“Sasuke,” I repeated. “Sure, I was friends with your brother when we were kids. But I was friends with most of the young genin back then. Now, many of them are mentors to ninja like yourself. Most of them are dead. Itachi and I eventually grew apart, even before I left the village.”

“But you did nothing to stop him.”

“That’s true,” I frowned. “I didn’t know what he had planned, but I can’t deny that I wasn’t at least suspicious of him… I was foolish. I’m sorry, Sasuke.”

He didn’t answer. He just kept glaring at me.

I sighed. “Well, this bag of groceries is heavy. I’m going to go to my room and cook some curry. If you still want to interrogate me, you can come back here tomorrow after I’m done training Sakura.”

His eyes narrowed. “Sakura?”

“Yeah. Well, see you around, Sasuke…”

I left him outside the inn and made my way to my room. I made the curry and ate it quickly. I wasn’t tired, but I didn’t really feel up to going out again. I lay back in my bed and sighed. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

I awoke at the same time the next morning. I drank a cup of water and went for a run. I knew I had to meet Sakura soon toward the center of the village, but I diverged down an old familiar path that led to the memorial.

I stared at all the names of the dead carved in stone. The third hokage’s gravestone was especially impressive. Tears welled up. I didn’t know him well, but he was always kind, as I recalled. I wondered if I had stuck around, would he and I have been closer? Could I have done something to prevent his murder?

No use in thinking like that. Especially when I knew for a fact if I had stayed, many of the ninjas whose names were before me, would have survived. I could have protected them all... 

It was beginning to rain. I sensed another person walking slowly toward me. “Who are you visiting?” Kakashi asked. His voice was casual and calm, though his exposed eye was a bit red. I felt grateful for my sunglasses, which hid both my eyes.

“Well,” I said. “This is my first time back in the village since the third hokage was killed… But so many other people I know have also died in the time I’ve been gone.”

Kakashi nodded. Together we stared silently at the carved names. After a while, the rain began to dissipate. “Well, I’m late for my training with Sakura,” I said. “See you around, Kakashi.”

“Mmm,” he answered.

I ambled back to the village and found Sakura sitting on a bench. She got up as she saw me approach. “You’re over thirty minutes late!” she said angrily.

“Sorry, I got lost!” I said brightly. “I’ve only been back a day. I’m still getting my bearings.”

“First Kakashi, now you!” she exclaimed. “Why are my mentors always tardy?!”

I grinned. “Good question. But for now-- should we get started?”

I had her practice the same water techniques as yesterday. She was improving, but only slightly.

“What’s your next mission, Sakura?” I asked as she attempted to create a knife out of water.

“I’m not sure exactly,” she answered, her brow furrowed in concentration. “We’re going to Tea Village to help out a friend of Lady Tsunade’s. Something about protecting an athlete during a ceremony…”

“Huh,” I shrugged. “I guess Kakashi will tell you more about it on the way there?”

Sakura shook her head. “Kakashi Sensei’s not coming. He has another mission, I guess because we’re still short on high-level ninja…” She trailed off as she shot a blade of water into a tree, cutting through its rough bark.

“Excellent! Nice, Sakura.” 

She smiled. “Thanks. I know I still have a long way to go, but…”

“Still,” I said. “You’ve made a lot of progress, and just in two days…” I then showed her some simple exercises that she could do while on her mission.

“You’re friends with Sasuke, right?” I asked as we practiced.

She blushed even redder. “Uh-huh…”

I smirked. “I see... Is he your boyfriend?”

“Well, no, but…” she trailed off.

“Heh,” I said. “Well, in any case-- I’m worried about him...”

“Huh?” her concentration broke and she looked at me.   
  


“He seems so troubled… I understand that he’s experienced unfathomable trauma, but that’s no excuse… He reminds me a bit of Itachi.”

“What?” Sakura gasped. “You know Itachi…?”

I nodded. “When we were young genin. We grew apart quickly, but even from a distance I suspected he was headed down a dark path. I know you like Sasuke, Sakura…” I trailed off. “Nobody’s pure evil or pure good, but don’t let the love or friendship you feel for him cloud your judgement.”

“Sasuke is nothing like Itachi!” she seethed.

I frowned. “I hope you’re right…” I shrugged. “After all, I only just met him.”

We continued training in silence. Sakura seemed more determined than ever. When I decided we had done enough for the day, I dismissed her. “Good work today,” I said. “And good luck on your mission.”

Sakura nodded stiffly. “Thank you, Sensei Lia.” She wasted no time in running back to the village without me.


	3. Teenage Angst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lia bonds with Lee while she figures out her place in the village again.

Without Sakura to train, I wandered aimlessly through the village again. Maybe I should see if Tsunade needs anything? But, no-- she was busy with Hokage business, and preparing for Lee’s surgery…

_ Lee _ . I paused. I had only interacted with him briefly. Yet suddenly, I found myself walking back toward the hospital. He was awake when I arrived at his room. He was standing, leaning on a crutch, and staring out the window. 

“What are you doing here?” he asked, before turning around to face me. He had faint dark circles under his eyes.

“Hi,” I said. “I don’t know,” I shrugged awkwardly. “I didn’t really get to introduce myself to you yesterday… Anyway, I’m Lia.”

“You’re friends with Guy Sensei?”

I nodded. “I knew Guy growing up here, and many of his peers.”

He said nothing, then went back to staring out the window.

“You remind me of me,” I continued. “Of how I was at your age… Although, I get the sense you’re much more disciplined than I was.” I laughed faintly. He said nothing. “Anyway… I just wanted to say that I have the utmost faith in Tsunade. The surgery will be a success.”

He looked back at me. “You really think so?”

I nodded. “But even still-- there is more to life than being a shinobi.”

Lee frowned. “To be a shinobi-- even with only taijutsu --that is my purpose for living.”

I sighed. “Well, I’m not here to argue with you-- are you hungry?”

He nodded. 

“Alright,” I grinned. “Let’s get some ramen.” I offered to get takeaway, but Lee insisted that he could walk well enough on his crutches to join me.

We walked slowly, the summer sun shining warmly down on us. He was a strangely earnest teenager, openly gushing about Guy-- and Sakura.

“You knew Guy Sensei when he was my age?”

“Mmm,” I nodded.

“You sure ask a lot of questions, but don’t like to answer them, huh?” he asked, just as we sat down at the counter.

“Let’s order,” I smirked. After we had finished our meal, I used my jutsu to ease Lee’s aching body before we walked back to the hospital.

“You’re training Sakura, right?” he said as we approached the entrance.

“Yeah.”

“Do you think you could train me, too, after… after the surgery?” he asked.

I nodded. “I don’t see why not.” Outside his room, I mussed his hair. “Get well soon, Lee.”

He stared at me seriously, and nodded. “I will.”

As I was technically unemployed, I ended up helping out Shizune with some research. It was boring, but I guess it was something to do for the moment. A few days later, I was strolling around the marketplace when I spotted Team Kakashi walking together. They all looked tired, like they had just gotten back. “Hey!” I waved at them. “How was your mission?”

They all glared at me in unison.  _ Oh, right _ , I remembered.  _ They're all pissed at me, aren’t they? _ Sakura was frustrated at our conversation about Sasuke. Sasuke was in a rage because he thought I was in league with his older brother. And, well… of course Naruto was suspicious of me; I  _ had _ kicked him in the balls, after all. Although, it was worth pointing out he tried to poke me in the butt first.  _ He  _ started it...

“Uh…” I said awkwardly to them all. “I hope it was a success?”

“We did what the mission asked for,” Sakura said coldly.

“Alright,” I sighed. “I’m sorry, okay? Sakura, I’m sorry for--” I chose my phrasing carefully, considering the present company. “I’m sorry for overstepping my bounds, and making assumptions… Sasuke, I’m sorry for not doing more to stop Itachi. I’m sorry for abandoning the village. And Naruto-- I’m sorry I kicked you in the balls.”

They said nothing. I could see Sakura and Naruto’s faces loosen up a little, but not Sasuke-- he glared at me intensely as always. In fact, he looked more morose than when he left for their mission.

“Alright,” I sighed. “See ya later. Sakura, if you still want to train--”

“Yes, sensei,” she said. 

“Great. I’ll see you at the same time, same place tomorrow.” At that, I left the three of them.

The next morning, I woke up and drank a glass of water. Outside I started to run, but I felt sluggish. Slowly I made my way toward where I was supposed to meet Sakura. As I rounded a corner, I almost ran into somebody. We both leapt aside before colliding.

“Kakashi,” I panted. “You’re back.”

“Mmm,” he grunted. His arm was in a sling.

“You break a bone or something?”

“Just a strain.”

I frowned. “The hospital's probably busy. Let me see.”

“It’s fine--”

“Oh, come on…” I rolled my eyes and approached him. I gingerly rolled up the sleeve of his right arm. My hands glowed blue as I healed his injury. He gasped slightly, but said nothing and remained still. “There,” I said. “Better?”

He nodded, flexing his hand and arm. “Better.”

“Your students are back, too,” I said.

“Oh? How are they?”

I shrugged. “Sounds like they did alright. They wouldn’t say much to me, though. They all kinda hate me.”

Kakashi’s eyes crinkled as he grinned. “Yeah, Naruto told me you used your special technique on him…”

“You reap what you sow,” I said, walking away. “Anyway… Best be going.” 

I found Sakura sometime later. “Sorry, sorry,” I said. “I know I’m late again…”

“S’okay,” she shrugged. “I started without you.” She stood from where she had been sitting and with a swift motion of her arms, conjured water from the nearby stream and shot it straight through a boulder.

“Damn,  _ okay _ , Sakura,” I said. “That was really fucking impressive.”

She was trying to be serious, but I saw her lips quirk. “I’ve been practicing.”

“Yeah, I can tell…” I trailed off thoughtfully. We continued training; I showed her exercises to practice more advanced water jutsu moves.

“So, how  _ was _ your mission?” I asked as she practiced.

She frowned slightly before answering. “It was good…”

“Yeah?” I said carefully. The water she had been manipulating into ice suddenly fell to the ground, shattering on impact. Sakura’s shoulders were shaking silently; I realized that she had started to cry. “What is it?” I asked.

“It’s like you said,” Sakura’s voice was wet. “Sasuke… he’s drifting further away from us…”

“What do you mean?”

“I don’t know,” Sakura shook her head. “Something seemed to push him over the edge during this mission… Not like he’s acting any differently. I can just  _ sense _ something… And-- well, it’s stupid…”

“What is?” I asked.

“I thought,” she said softly. “I thought that I could do something…” She trailed off.

I shook my head. “You can’t just fix him--”

“You’re saying I should just forget about him?” she seethed. “When I-- I…”

“No,” I said. “I’m saying, just because you care about someone doesn’t mean you can force them to do the right thing.”

“I have to try, don’t I?”

I frowned, but nodded. “Yes, you have to try. But--”

“What?” she snapped. “Are you going to tell me I’m being emotional? That I’m feeling this way just because I’m a teenage girl?”

“No,” I said. “Although, there’s nothing wrong with being emotional. And who’s to say why you’re feeling the way you do? Just because you’re a teenage girl, doesn’t make it any less real.”

Both of us were silent for a long while. The sun was beginning to set.

Finally, I spoke. “You know, I was a lot like Sasuke at his age.”

Sakura gazed at me, her eyes red but dry by now.

“I was incredibly angry,” I continued. “I had grand plans for myself, and didn’t necessarily treat the people who cared about me very well… I didn’t even really take my own life seriously…. Someone in particular tried to stop me from leaving the village. They failed, but it wasn’t their fault. In hindsight, though-- I’m grateful that they tried….” I trailed off. “Anyway-- if you’re really that concerned about Sasuke, let’s go find Kakashi tomorrow. They’re close, aren’t they?”

“Yeah…” Sakura sniffled. “Alright.”

“Great,” I said, though my enthusiasm sounded hollow. “Wanna head back?”

We walked to the village and I mussed her hair as we parted ways. “Good work today, Sakura. We’ll figure things out tomorrow morning.”

She nodded.

I went to a bar, relieved to see it was mostly empty. I downed a couple glasses of sake while eating mediocre dumplings. I slowly walked back to the room I was renting and crashed onto my bed. I fell asleep instantly, as usual-- but I woke up a couple of hours later. The moon was bright in the sky. 

Something was wrong. 

I got dressed and ventured outside. I stalked through the night, my senses on high alert. The village seemed to be asleep. I made my way toward the entrance.

“No,” I whispered.

Sakura was lying, as if asleep, on a stone bench. Dried tears streaked her pale face. I picked her up and carried her back to the village.

  
_ Late _ , I screamed at myself internally.  _ You’re always too goddamn late... _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who is commenting, bookmarking, or leaving kudos! 
> 
> :)


	4. Sasuke, Gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lia takes care of Sakura and is determined to bring back Sasuke.

“Sasuke,” Sakura murmured as she started to wake up. I ran full-speed until we reached the entrance to the hospital. Inside I told the nurse what I knew and let the staff take Sakura from my arms to lay her down on a bed. I stood back, my fists clenched, as I watched them hover over her. 

“Sakura,” A slightly heartbroken voice said softly behind me. I expected Lee, at first-- but he was in the middle of recovering from surgery, wasn’t he? When I turned, I found Kakashi in his stead. He glanced at me before looking back at Sakura. “What happened?”

“I was too late,” I said. My throat was dry. “Sasuke’s gone.”

“What?” Kakashi said sharply. “What do you mean?”

“Sakura told me Sasuke seemed--  _ off _ during their latest mission. I said we could deal with it in the morning. And then... And then I found her unconscious at the entrance of the village.”

“Orochimaru…” Kakashi said darkly.

I gasped. “What? Orochimaru captured Sasuke?”   
  


“No,” Kakashi shook his head. His exposed eye looked tired. “Sasuke abandoned the village to find Orochimaru… He feels he needs to become as powerful as he can to kill Itachi and avenge his family. He believes only Orochimaru can give him this power…”

“He’s a fool,” I spat. 

“Yes,” Kakashi said simply.

“We’ve given her a sedative,” a nurse informed us. “She’ll be alright, for now. We’ll do some more tests in the morning.” Kakashi and I thanked her. I walked toward the chair at the bedside and plopped myself down. My eyelids had already begun to flutter restlessly as I fought the urge to sleep. 

“You should head home,” Kakashi whispered as he leaned against the wall. “Get some rest, and come back here in the morning.”

“I’m fine,” I pouted stubbornly, although I was already slurring my words. I gave up the fight and let my eyes stay closed.

Kakahsi snorted. “You always  _ could _ sleep anywhere you wanted…”

“Huh?” I frowned. As I waited for an answer, I drifted off.

The light was shining through the window as I blinked my eyes open the next day. Kakashi was no longer in the room. I was alone, save for a still sleeping Sakura.

“I can’t believe it.” Naruto was standing in the doorway, his face flushed and his eyes angry. “He actually left…”

“Yeah,” I said softly. “I guess he did.”

Naruto walked slowly into the room, staring at Sakura’s face. “Sakura,” he muttered. “I  _ promise _ to find him… Even if I have to drag him the whole way back to the village…”

I stood. “I should get her some flowers, don’t you think? Can you watch her while I’m gone?”

He nodded vaguely as I left the room. 

I went to the same flower shop as my first night in the village. I picked out a small bouquet of lively chrysanthemums. The same teenage girl with ashy blonde hair was working the register. She smiled at me. “These wouldn’t be for Rock Lee, would they? I know he just had his surgery, I was hoping to visit him later…”

“No,” I shook my head. “These are for my student... Sakura.”

The girl gasped. “Sakura?”

I nodded. “You must be one of her friends… Well, she’s alright, but I’m sure she’d be glad if you visited her. She’s due to wake up soon…”

Without hesitation, the girl closed up shop and accompanied me back to the hospital. “I’m Ino, by the way,” she added as an after-thought.

“Nice to meet you,” I said. “I’m Lia.”

As we arrived, Sakura was awake and talking seriously with Naruto. Both had watery eyes. Ino barged in, demanding to know what had happened. I gently squeezed Sakura’s hand before quietly placing the bouquet in a vase. I made brief eye contact with her before leaving her with her friends.

I ran straight toward Tsunade’s office and opened the door. 

She glared at me from behind her desk, Tonton on her lap. Shizune stood by her side. “Can’t you knock?” she grumbled.

“This is important,” I seethed. 

“Yeah, yeah. I already know about Sasuke,” she said, though she couldn’t completely hide the worry she obviously felt.

“You do?”

“I told her last night,” Kakashi was standing by the grand window. “We were just discussing who should go after him.”

“Well,” I said, shrugging as if it was obvious. “That will be me.”

“No,” Tsunade said. “It won’t.”

“What?” I seethed. “Of course I’ll go after him! I may not technically be a Leaf shinobi anymore, but I’ll be damned if I’m not one of the most skilled people in this damn village! I’m even more capable than when we last knew each other,  _ Lady _ Hokage--”

“Mind your tone,” Shizune said harshly. The pig oinked angrily at me, though she appreciated when I gently patted her on the head briefly as I waited for Tsunade’s explanation.

“You know we are short on jonin,” Tsunade said evenly. “Therefore, you are going to be assigned to another mission while other shinobi pursue Sasuke.”

“I’m not a jonin…”

“Like you said,” Tsunade smirked. “You’re one of the most skilled people in this damn village.”

I sighed. “Alright, but still. What is more pressing than getting back Sasuke?”

“I need you to capture Gaara of the Sand.”

I frowned. “Who?”

“He’s likely going to be the next Kazekage,” Tsunade said, petting Tonton absently. “But-- it’s complicated…”

“You mean, since the Village Hidden in the Sand just betrayed its alliance with the Leaf Village,” I said dryly. 

“Exactly. But even more complicated than that-- he’s, well…”

“He’s like Naruto,” Kakashi finished.

“Naruto?” I frowned. “What does Naruto have to do with this?”

“Seriously?” Tsunade asked. “You still don’t know?”

“Know what?”

“The Nine-Tailed Fox is sealed within his body,” Kakashi answered. “Similarly-- the Shukaku is sealed within Gaara.”

“Okay,” I nodded. “But then shouldn’t Naruto be the one to go after Gaara? Why is this mission assigned to me?”

“Because,” Tsunade said. “You are skilled specifically in elemental jutsu.”

“Ah,” I said, beginning to understand.

“Gaara is known for his impenetrable sand armor and his deathly sand coffin,” Kakashi explained. 

“Plus,” Tsunade smirked again. “You seem to connect well with our troubled youth… Perhaps you can do the same with Gaara?”


End file.
